The Morningstar Has A Chat
by WhisperOfTheHeart0925
Summary: After Uriel's death, a grieving Lucifer is greeted by a most unusual guest. A guest very curious as to why a certain Lucifer Morningstar owns a bar in LA. The last thing Lucifer wants right then is to play comedian for a passing human. (Un)fortunately, he soon realizes his guest isn't, in fact, human.


This story takes place during season five of Supernatural, sometime after the episode Hammer of the Gods. I wrote a first version of this fic right at the release of the episode Weaponizer in season two of Lucifer and found myself coming back to it after its recent network change. Reading it over, I found that many of the things I thought were interesting about these two meeting were never really addressed or explored, so I gave it a little makeover.

* * *

**The Morningstar Has A Chat**

Outside a hot wind howled through the city. Lights shone brightly from every sky-rising bureau, club, and bar onto the street below them. But none as brightly as Lux. Every day, its lights danced through the night from dusk to dawn. Shining letters overbearing. Even when all other bars had closed their doors. But not today. Today it was dark. Save for a dim streetlight under which a group of drunk kids stood laughing together without a care in the world.

Lux was silent, empty and dull. Inside, only a man at his piano. Drink in hand. Suit stained red.

He was not playing, his gaze fixed somewhere behind the wall. Face sunken and eyes expressionless. He took another sip and savored the burn as it ran down his dry throat, wishing it could burn his mind instead.

But his grieving was distastefully interrupted by the ring of an elevator followed by light footsteps. The angel didn't even have the heart to turn around. Oh no, not angel. _Monster_, he corrected, bringing the glass to his lips yet another time. The footsteps came to a halt, and Lucifer heard his unknown guest pour themselves a drink.

"We're closed I'm afraid." Lucifer managed bitterly. "You won't find any entertainment here tonight."

Lucifer briefly thought to question how anyone could have gotten in, but what did it matter really? People were walking in and out of Lux whenever they pleased, and where was Maze even? What was the point of a bodyguard if she was never around? Nevertheless, he didn't have it in himself to blame this poor soul simply making the most of an unexpected occasion.

But Lucifer was _busy_. He didn't have the time to play comedian for this passing human. Turning towards the newcomer, he sighed and tried to muster up a touch of his usual sarcasm.

"I trust you haven't forgotten where the exit is?"

The man at the bar was messier than most of Lux's usual customers. His scruffy clothes would've been better suited for a garage sale in the Midwest. It wasn't plaid, but it might as well have been. He took one look at Lucifer's face before a slight grin appeared on his own. And, was that a wart on his right cheek? Or an unusually infected bruise? The man started towards one of the nearest couches, not letting Lucifer out of his sight.

"I don't mean to butt in like this, but I was hoping to find a place where I could pass out. A bar owned by the great Lucifer Morningstar seemed too good to pass up on." His voice was gruff and worn down, like everything about him, but his eyes twinkled in a way that made Lucifer wonder what could possibly be so funny about the devil drinking himself to sleep in solitude.

"Yes well," Lucifer took another sip, "Lux is not a hotel." And after he was sure the whisky was down, he added glancing towards his guest's tacky choice of attire. "Most certainly not some cheap motel you can just come barging into."

Still grinning, the man answered without missing a beat, "The devil has more class than that? No worries, I'll be off right after I finish my beer, I just wanted a chat." His smile faltered as his voice caught in his throat. "I don't got long to go anyway."

Lucifer let himself inspect the man's cheeks- they were both scarred, and blood vessels were visible under the surface of his sickly skin.

_Oh_, he thought sourly, this was one of _those_ visits. He wished he could just send the man off; it would be so easy. How unfortunate that he had a reputation to uphold.

"Alright, let's make this quick, I don't have all night. What is it you want?"

"I'm just curious about what the devil's doing in LA, that's all." His smile was back, as wide as a predator's. As if it had never left. But Lucifer felt a twitch, like an alarm going off in his mind. No matter how well he concealed it, Lucifer could tell this man had more on his mind than what he was showing.

"Nice try, but that's not it. Come now, you didn't travel all the way here out of simple curiosity? There's more to your story than you're telling."

Lucifer's guest paused, bringing his glass to his lips. "Well if you're in the business of _making deals_," again, there was something the man found funny in his own sentence, but that only infuriated Lucifer further. "I wouldn't mind having a body strong enough to hold me."

"Ah yes. I see."

That was understandable of course. The man was looking rather ill. The desire seemed quite sensible.

Bizarre wording aside of course.

But Lucifer had been doing this for far too long. He could tell this wasn't what he was looking for. A difficult client, it seemed. He was torn between wallowing and an innate sense of challenge he reluctantly took upon. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right, no matter his own desires.

"But I can tell you're not being entirely honest with me." Lucifer leaned in, his behavior a poor imitation of his usual charming demeanor. "What is your heart's deepest desire?"

This time, it seemed to have been effective. Something in the man shifted, became harsher, more raw and more palpable in the air.

The man stayed silent for a minute. Eyes boring into Lucifer's soul with an intensity that felt familiar to the angel. Finally, he spoke, but Lucifer could sense a sort of reluctance in him, a hesitation and an underlying anger at himself for speaking up. Even if he could hide it better than most, the truth behind these feeble-minded humans always came out eventually.

"I want" his voice broke, "my father-"

The next part was somewhat inaudible. Nothing more than a whisper. "to love me."

The man's smile faded, and his eyes turned cold. "To love me again."

His smile was back as soon as it left, and his posture was unchanged. He hid it better than most of Lucifer's usual customers, that much was clear. Often, they just sat there staring at him blindly, eyes wide and wondering how on earth they could've been so stupid as to tell him. Sometimes they'd burst into tears. The Morningstar could almost believe that the man had intended to divulge that piece of information. On the brink of death and yet this was what he wanted most? It left a bitter, familiar taste in his mouth.

Lucifer let out a unimpressed laugh "What did you do to warrant such distaste?"

The man was cold and reluctant to speak more, but he seemed to make up his mind to speak, despite boredom in his tone. "Disobeyed him. Don't you wonder why half the planet has daddy issues? Humans are just cheap imitations of God's first creations."

"Yes exactly." Lucifer agreed sourly, thinking about his own father.

"But if there was a chance for forgiveness before, it's gone now." The man closed his eyes.

"I had a brother"

Lucifer tensed immediately.

"He was the best out of all of us. He didn't take sides, he just wanted us to stop fighting. But me and Michael, we didn't listen. We never listened to him. So caught up in each other we didn't care who got in the way.

"He couldn't stay out forever- and oh of course. Of course he made the worst possible choice. If only he hadn't, then maybe I wouldn't have had to-"

Lucifer felt fear etching through his veins at the thought of what the man had stopped himself from uttering. He didn't want it to be true. No. It simply _couldn't_ be true.

"He came to me begging me to stop." The man's jaw shifted. His hollow cheeks sunken.

He looked straight at Lucifer. And his face contorted in a way that could only be described as pure hatred. Taunting, in a way, as if he knew the next line was so twisted, so wrong that it would bring bile to Lucifer's throat. "And I drove a knife straight into his heart. I didn't have a choice, of course. But still. I killed him."

The man looked down. A powerful, revolting emotion taking over. His fingers trembled in fury. His whole body tense and animalistic. On his face, a trace of pain.

It didn't occur to Lucifer that under any other circumstance, at any other time, he might've been able to recognise the emotion etched on his face as remorse.

Unfortunately for him, this was not something Lucifer was up to chatting about. Not now. Not after what he had done.

Not now when whisky was trying desperately to burn Uriel's name from the back of his mind so he wouldn't have to think about the blade he pierced through his brother's soul.

Anger ran through him in waves of self-loathing, his eyes red with rage.

"Do I look like I'm running a therapy clinic?" He couldn't stop the words from pouring out even if he wanted to. "How dare you commit such a despicable act and come to _me_ to clean up _your_ mess?" It felt so good to let out his anger, he didn't even know where it was coming from, only that it burned at him the way those warts teared at the man before him.

They beckoned, screaming out at him like his own true face, sickly and boiled and full of pain.

"Well let me cue you in on a little secret," he continued, voice getting louder and more spiteful.

"Betraying your family is a sin. If your father cast you out, then he was right to do so, and you deserve every second of your _punishment_." Lucifer's voice cracked on the last word.

For a second there was silence as the man took Lucifer's words in. And then, nothing but fury. Like an explosion. All trace of vulnerability and confusion that the man had shown shriveled inside him, hidden deeper than ever. Only anger flowed out of him into the room. A thirst for vengeance.

"How dare you," he retorted standing, "speak to me like that." His smile was gone, and this time, it didn't seem to be coming back.

"Did I hit a nerve perhaps?" Lucifer stood up as well. He had no patience for this mortal. His job was to offer favours. But there would _never_ be penitence for sinners. They deserve nothing less than a lifetime of pain.

And killing one's brother? Lucifer could see no sin equal to it.

"You don't know what you're messing with. Kid." Although he was shorter than Lucifer in stature, he seemed to be looking down on him, and Lucifer noticed with a start that the craters on his face were much more pronounced than they had been a few seconds ago. Something almost seemed to be eating its way out of his skin.

It wasn't just a trick of the light.

No. Something was living inside this man's body. Something carnal, glowing and most certainly not human.

Fear coursed through the fallen angel. Looking at this creature- for it could not be a man- his own words echoed back at him, as they often did.

_He _was the sinner.

He always had been, but it was _his own hand_ that stabbed Uriel. He had killed his brother, and now his father was sending this _creature_ to punish him. There could be no other explanation- for he no longer deserved to live.

"Father- please!"

But the creature wasn't done tormenting him. "My Father doesn't give a crap about your pitiful life, especially not if out of all the people you pretend to be you chose _me_." Noticing the look of confusion sketched upon Lucifer's face he added with a bitter laugh "oh that's adorable, you really think he cares about you? About me? About any of this?" He gestures around him at the neon lights, the bar and the luxury Lucifer had surrounded himself with. "News flash, he doesn't."

Lucifer frowned in confusion. "I- you? Who are you?"

It grinned at him like the predator he'd always seen himself at in those moments when he punished those who deserved it. "I'm the devil. I'm pretty sure you can use that little human brain of yours to figure out what that means?"

"Human? I'm not-" Lucifer felt a jolt as he looked at the creature.

He felt as though he were looking into a mirror. How many times had he hunted down people claiming to be himself? Deluded mortal humans with minds even more messed up than his own. Hadn't he spoken similar words? With the same conviction and flair for spectacle?

But this felt _off_. He couldn't conceive that someone else was doing the same to him. There was something unnatural about this whole affair. Like this creature was the manifestation of one of Lucifer's nightmares rather than a being that made any sort of sense whatsoever. Lucifer had been around for long enough to know what types of creatures inhabited this world. And whatever was standing right before him simply hadn't existed until today.

And if it truly believed that _it _was the devil, if it didn't even know who Lucifer was, then Father hadn't sent it.

And what _was_ that glowing sickly light coming from within it's crevices threatening to blind him?

His copycat continued "I wanted to know what kind of despicable ant pretends to be me, call it a curiosity" eyes gazing over Lucifer with heavy disappointment "now I can see clearly." No longer remotely amused, "a coward."

"Coward?" Lucifer stood up taller, bitterness slowly replacing his fear. "You've misunderstood. _I am Lucifer Morningstar_. Call me a coward all you want, perhaps I am one, but I am no imposter."

The creature had a moment of hesitation. But his confusion quickly passed.

"Look at you, so confident, so sure of yourself. And yet there isn't a trace of angelic grace in your miserable little body."

Lucifer was once again taken aback. "Perhaps because I am no longer an angel."

How could he be after all his sins? After cutting off his own wings?

The creature scoffed and rolled its eyes. "You think you can just stop being an angel? You can't renounce your own family."

"I never wanted any of this!" Lucifer snapped back. "I came here to get away from it all!" He couldn't control himself anymore. "I don't know what game you're playing, but Uriel, Mum, Amenadiel? The detective? I just want it to be over!

"If you're here to take me away, if you're here to punish me, then try your best. If not-" his voice trailed off. When he spoke again all he could feel was resentment. "Leave right this instant and go back to whoever sent you. I don't know what you are or why you're here tormenting me, but I don't want to see your face here ever again."

"Oh, that's adorable. A threat. What are you going to do? Bash a bottle of Jack Daniel's over my head and hope for the best? It's a shame, I kinda wanted to keep you alive. You amused me."

It frowned exaggeratedly in mock disappointment. "But I've changed my mind. You'll get your punishment soon enough."

It made a point of holding its hands up and hovering his fingers together, so Lucifer could see them perfectly.

"Sad thing is, big name and all," it steps in even closer, "once I snap my fingers all of Los Angeles will be left wondering what happened to your sorry ass."

Lucifer was too stunned to speak. He couldn't take his eyes off its hand in disbelief. Still trying to wrap his mind around this creature he couldn't recognise. Could it really cause him any harm?

A snap. Resonating loud and clear in the empty room.

And then nothing.

* * *

Let me know what you think.

And stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
